In the prior art, a variety of music software and song software applicable to a terminal device exist. There are mainly three types: one type is software that enables a user to directly sing and record a song, and is simply called singing software; one type is software that enables the user to search for music in a manner such as humming, and is simply called music search software; and one type is software that enables the user to play a musical instrument by hand and simulates a real musical instrument, and is simply called musical instrument playing software.
The preceding music or song software provides quite simple functions, does not support the user in creating a song of himself or herself, and therefore cannot meet an application requirement of the user.